A Day With The D Brothers
by XxMotleyCrueFanxX
Summary: Ace hasn't been paying all that much attention to Luffy lately, and his visits have grown short. So, Luffy decides to follow him one day when he catches Ace at a town and see just what Ace has been doing without him. ... Warnings and such inside.


So um, I don't think this has been done before. I was looking for a Smoker x Ace x Luffy fanfiction everywhere and couldn't find one... So I wrote my own. :D

This is officially my favorite story, I simply love it!

But anyway, enough of that...

Pairing: Smoker/Ace/Luffy

Warnings: Contains explicit yaoi and incest.

Enjoy!

* * *

Ace has always come to visit Luffy in his spare time and spend a night or two with him. It was something Luffy looked forward to and loved.

But when Ace started wondering off elsewhere after merely a few lousy hours spent with him each visit, Luffy began to grow curious as to where Ace was going. Curious and frustrated.

He's always been Ace's center of attention when he came, and of course dealt with Luffy's nakama. But these past few times, Ace has been in a rush.

He'd come in, talk, eat, rough house with Luffy a bit then say he was on his way before night had fallen. Luffy was starting to feel as if Ace was hiding something. More so when Ace wouldn't even touch him anymore, whether it was a hand between his legs under the privacy of the dinner table when it was meal time or when Ace had led him somewhere secluded to have Luffy all to himself. Luffy was missing it all.

Ace has also been more tired than usual, Luffy's noticed. He's fallen asleep more in the middle of conversations, meals and whatever else.

Something was definitely wrong...

So, when they'd arrived at a town, and had ran into Ace by chance, Luffy wasn't letting him get away this time.

Like before, Ace was in a rush through the chit-chat and eventually weaseled his way out of it and took off in the opposite direction of the straw-hat pirates.

"I'll catch up with you guys later!" Luffy said with a grin when Ace was out of sight.

"Where do you think you're going?!" Nami asked.

"To follow Ace!" Luffy replied, stoked.

"Luffy, you can't sta-" Nami was interrupted.

"Too late, he's already gone." Zoro mentioned, when Luffy was nowhere to be found.

Nami sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. "Well that figures. Can't tell him anything." She wasn't surprised, honestly and she should be damn use to it by now.

* * *

Luffy had been walking from some time now from building to building. He'd caught up to Ace once, and was almost, ALMOST seen, if not for him ducking behind a barrel just in the nick of time.

He sighed and pushed on when he thought Ace was a good ways in front of him, but now he couldn't even find him!

He lost the man and had to resort to looking through every street and alley-way close by.

Luffy was just about to give up and head back to his crew, until he came across a hotel of sorts, a downright junky and cheap looking one too.

Ace wasn't a high class guy, this he knew but whatever would possess him to come to such a place? It was completely beneath him.

Luffy stayed hidden in the shadows of the alley way across the street from the run down place, watching.

From what he could make out, Ace was smirking, and saying something to someone, and before Luffy knew it, Ace was jerked inside of the room.

Luffy's eyes widened at what had happened, thinking his older brother was in a trouble of sorts, and he growled at the very thought.

No one was to lay a hand on his Ace.

So, Luffy rushed to the front of the building and up the stairs, aiming to burst through the door and start unleashing hell's fury on whoever had Ace.

But before he even touched the door, the sight through the window had him froze in his tracks.

Ace was in the hold of another, older male, his arms wrapped around a bare waist and he was being attacked alright, attacked by kisses and a pair of hands running over his body, tugging at his belt in a desperate attempt to open it.

Luffy's face flushed with jealousy, and he looked up just a bit to see who else his brother's been with behind his back.

Smoker.

Luffy gritted his teeth.

SMOKER!

So that's who he's been going to? Ace has been ignoring him for that old man?!

Ace had been sneaking off for this man in such places as this... What was so special about Smoker anyway?

Luffy wasn't thinking on reason though, just watching the scene unfold before him.

Smoker had to been caught up in the moment - Ace too, for them both to not think on closing the curtains of the place.

Luffy watched, as Smoker finished up the task of undressing the younger male, such as letting the shorts drop, and throwing the hat aside along with the pesky beads around Ace's neck and Ace stepped out of his boots.

Ace was then backed up towards the bed and pushed down with Smoker on top of him.

Luffy swallowed deeply at the sight before him. He's never thought of what it would be like to see Ace underneath another, being controlled...

Luffy could already feel his shorts begin to tighten, and he glanced down. That wasn't good, not out here in public. Even he knew that.

Luffy whimpered low, knowing damn well he couldn't do anything about it and it would've been best if he'd turned around and walked off. But he couldn't. Seeing Ace like this, he couldn't pull away.

Luffy's eyes locked back on his brother, as Smoker's hands worked down Ace's bare sides. His touches looked light and gentle. Luffy wondered if he had another side to him.

Ace arched up slightly, and Luffy gasped low when he saw Smoker's hands wonder down between Ace's legs.

It was a torture so sweet.

Luffy knew what the man was doing but couldn't quite see with the way Ace's legs were positioned - arched up and covering the view of his cock.

"Mmm... Taisa-San..." Ace groaned when he felt the large hand take hold of his member and Smoker began to stroke him, as he now kissed along Ace's neck.

Ace's hands ran through the older's hair, and he tilted his head to the opposite side, giving his lover better access.

Luffy was one to never pay attention to a thing but he was locked on and focused to every move of Ace, watching how Ace's hands wandered from Smoker's hair, down his back and how Ace thrusted up into the older male's hold every now and then, and how Ace smiled and muttered words he could not hear to the man.

He even let his gaze now linger to Smoker, and his actions and movements.

The older male was only in his jeans, and Luffy had to admit that like this, Smoker was quite the turn on himself.

"Feels good..." Ace trailed off, opening his eyes to glance over to Smoker.

However, before his gaze met with the Marine captain, he caught a glimpse of something in the window.

"Wait, stop." Ace ordered, and shifted his focus back to the window.

"What is it Portgas?" Smoker asked, with a growl behind his words as he looked over to Ace.

The once writhing brat now had a look of horror on his face as if he'd seen a ghost, or worse.

Smoker turned his attention to the window, and his eyes widened in surprise.

Fucking Monkey D. Luffy. Of course.

"Shit!" Ace exclaimed, sitting up. "Now what am I going to tell him?!"

"Stay here. I'll take care of the boy." Smoker answered, climbing off of the bed, and the younger grabbed the blanket of the bed, covering himself as he mentally cursed himself and Smoker for being so careless.

He didn't care if it'd been anyone else. Fuck them. But this was Luffy, his little brother, the one he use to share himself with until Smoker came along. Until Smoker wanted him. Until Smoker got him and kept him worn out. Until Smoker showed him another side of sex... A side he's gotten use to and actually come to love.

Ace suddenly felt a ping of guilt and it hit him like a brick to the face.

He couldn't bring himself to watch as Smoker headed out, nor look at Luffy...

By now Luffy was already backing up away from the window, and heading towards the stairs to make his leave.

Yet, before he could, the sound of the door opening and closing behind him stopped him in his tracks.

"Straw-hat." Smoker's voice rang behind him and through his every nerve and oddly enough, it was all the more arousing to him.

"Where do you think you're going?" Smoker asked.

"Um... I... I was just passing through?" Luffy said in more of a question, before nodding as he looked back at Smoker and grinned. "Yeah! Just passing through!" He said with a chuckle. "So if you'll just excuse me, I-"

"You're not leaving." Smoker said, a hand now on Luffy's shoulder. "Portgas would never live this down if you don't go in there and say something to him. You understand?" He asked. He wasn't about to let what he had with Ace be ruined.

The brat was a pain in the ass at times but damn was he a good lover and no one would stand between that, not even Monkey D. Luffy. However, if the younger D. brother didn't straighten this out, Ace would never look at him again.

Luffy nodded.

"Let's go." Smoker ordered, leading him back to the room.

He opened the door and shoved Luffy inside.

"Portgas," He called to the young man that now practically had the blanket over his head, hiding in shame.

Slowly, did Ace pull the covers back and look up to the two in front of him, and he frowned at the sight of his brother who seemed to lack emotion for once.

He wondered what Luffy was thinking. Was he mad?

"Why didn't Oniisan tell me he was seeing 'Ol Smokey?" Luffy asked, tilting his head slightly to the side.

"Luffy... I... I just didn't want to hurt you..." Ace muttered, glancing back down.

"Why would I be hurt? My big brother is sexy like this!"

Ace's eyes were as big as a tea cup and his mouth hung open.

Did Luffy honestly just say that?!

Smoker looked down to the kid. Just when he thought he knew the younger brat, Luffy always found some way to surprise the hell out of him.

Ace gave a shake of his head, looking back towards his brother, his gaze lingering down to the hard on in Luffy's pants.

"Luffy, are you seriously turned on by this?!" He asked in a yell.

He didn't know if he should be annoyed or happy at the open mind his brother had.

Luffy grinned, and giggled. "I guess so!"

And with that, Ace had a face-palm moment.

His stupid brother... He should've known.

"Looks like we got a new play mate, Portgas." Smoker said, and gave a nother push to Luffy, towards the bed. He closed the curtains this time, and made his way back up to the bed himself.

Ace had to chuckle. "So it appears." He smiled, still blushing when he removed his hand from his face. "Lu, some way or another you make sure you're not left out, don't ya?" He asked, looking back to his brother who now stood at the edge of the bed.

"Heh, that's right Ace!" Luffy replied, before he received another push by Smoker. It was light and meant to urge him onto the bed.

"C'mere you." Ace grinned, throwing the blanket off of him and took hold of Luffy when he was in range and pulled him down beside him.

Luffy scooted close to Ace and smiled. "This is gonna be fun!"

"It sure will." Ace said as he began to undo the buttons of Luffy's shirt.

While he helped Luffy take care of his clothes, Smoker undo the jeans he wore, slipping out of them.

Luffy's eyes lingered to Smoker's form, analyzing every line of muscle he had. He was impressive. Not as impressive as Ace though.

Smoker didn't acknowledge Luffy's wandering stare, as he climbed back over Ace.

He wasn't here for the kid. He was here for Ace and the only reason he brought Luffy into this was for Ace, to reassure him and have him comfortable with the fact his little brother knew.

Yet, he wouldn't lie. The sight of the two brother's now locking lips was hot in its own way.

Luffy's been taught how to kiss well and it was damn tempting to not lean in and steal that mouth away from Ace and test it for himself. But he wouldn't. Not today. Not this soon.

Ace reached down between his little brother's legs, taking hold of Luffy's hard cock and started to stroke him.

Luffy moaned into the older's mouth, closing his eyes.

Damn, that felt good.

However, it wasn't long after that the kiss was broken by a gasp of Ace and the grip he had around Luffy tightened, when Ace felt one of Smoker's fingers slide into him and began to work at stretching him.

Luffy opened his eyes to look at Ace concerned.

Luffy knew that had to be done first, but it never bothered him. Then again he was made of rubber, Ace was not.

"I-I'm fine." Ace choked out with a smile.

Luffy gave a slight nod, returning his smile before leaning down to trail kisses along Ace's shoulder in attempts to distract his brother from Smoker's action.

Another finger went in and Ace's body jerked in response and he hissed, glaring back at Smoker.

The Marine captain was rarely gentle with this. He didn't just 'ease' his fingers in. No, he shoved them in and that didn't exactly feel too grand.

Luffy - ever so observant of his most beloved person - reached down to Ace's cock, stroking him, and that earned the boy a moan from his big brother and provided a decent distraction from Smoker's fingers.

Smoker - not wanting to be left out - leaned down to kiss along the other side of Ace's neck and geez, was Ace in another world.

He's never had two people give him such pleasure. At least, not the two that he's come to love with everything he's got.

An idea struck Luffy, through this all and he reached under Smoker with his free hand, taking hold of the older's member.

Smoker clenched his teeth, holding back a groan.

As if he would let a sound escape him all because of the youngest brat.

Ace glanced up to Smoker, and he could see the struggle in the man to keep his sounds under control. It was just the same as when Smoker tried his damn hardest not to moan or grunt when he would cum with him.

He grinned slightly. "My brother's real good, isn't he?"

Smoker's eyes narrowed, and he retracted his fingers from within Ace, and took hold of Luffy's wrist, pushing his hand aside.

"He could use some more experience." He refused to admit any positive feedback to the boy.

Ace rolled his eyes. That was partially a lie. He knew that much. But with Smoker, there were always new things to learn, as Ace has come to find out.

Smoker took hold of his cock, lining it up with Ace's entrance and pushed it in, inch by agonizing inch.

"Taisa! Don't be slow!" Ace complained and his voice was in a slight whimper.

Luffy stared up at his brother, intrigued. He's never heard Ace make that sound before. It was enough to make his cock twitch in Ace's hand, and he thrusted forward, nuzzling into Ace's neck. "Oniisan..."

"Opps, sorry Lu." Ace apologized, starting to stroke the boy again, and Luffy moaned in response.

Ace's moans soon mixed in with his, when Smoker began to thrust into him.

Luffy looked down between the two, his eyes watching Smoker's every movement.

In all honesty, he never would've thought he'd like sharing Ace with anyone but seeing him underneath Smoker, and getting fucked by the man was quite the hot scene.

Luffy clenched his teeth, already feeling as if his release would come any given minute.

"Mmfgh, faster... Deeper... Harder... Anything!" Ace ordered, in attempt to gain more out of the lover above him.

He knew his little brother was close, Luffy never could last long, especially if he's been kept waiting a while. But, Ace wanted to be first.

"Don't demand me Portgas." Smoker reminded.

Ace growled, glaring up at him, and he wrapped his legs around Smoker's waist, pulling him in deeper and God, was that better.

"Mm... Now go faster... Unless you can't do that anymore." Ace teased with a smirk.

"I think he's too old to handle my big brother!" Luffy put in, with a chuckle as he stroked his brother's cock faster.

Smoker briefly scowled to the straw-hat. Too old huh? As if he'd be taunted by that idiot. Ace's little teasing didn't bother him, Ace ALWAYS found something to bitch about, the needy little attention whore. But Luffy, Smoker wouldn't tolerate him.

So with that, Smoker sped up all at once without warning, and Ace's scream of pleasure echoed throughout the small room.

He was sure if there were any residents to the side, they'd heard. But, right now he didn't care. Smoker was sending him to the heavens and back each time he hit his sweet-spot dead on with his thrusts. Luffy too with, his handwork.

"Yes, yes, that's it, just like that! Don't stop!" Ace moaned out, draping his free arm around Smoker's neck.

Luffy gulped, fighting off his climax as long as he possibly could. He always enjoyed when his older brother got off first.

"Gaah... Smoker... Luffy... Smoker..." Ace didn't know what name he should call out. He wanted to shout them both. However, when that final moment came and he was pushed over the edge. All that left him was somewhere along the lines of an 'Ah' and a 'Fuck yes' when he came onto Luffy's hand and his and Smoker's stomachs.

That was all Luffy needed, and found his release soon after, his cum coating Ace's hand.

With a few more deep thrusts, a grunt of the oldest brat's name from Smoker, Ace was filled with the marine captains seed.

And no sooner than it was over, was Smoker pulling out of him, and he climbed off of the bed.

Ace watched him as he started to get dressed. "Neh... Stay with me this time." Ace said.

Smoker always left right after, and for once, Ace wished he could have a moment with the man being by his side and him cuddled up to Smoker.

"Can't, maybe next time." Smoker replied, buttoning up his jeans.

"You always say that but it never happens!" Ace retorted. "Makes me feel like I'm just some cheap whore." Ace frowned.

Luffy glanced from his brother, around the room curiously, taking it in... Under these circumstances...

The younger shook his head. For once he was smart and kept his mouth shut.

"You got your brother with you." Smoker pointed out, slipping his jacket on.

Ace sighed. That was true, but Luffy wasn't the only one he wanted to spend a day in bed with. He'd be perfectly content snuggled close to Smoker, with Luffy clinging onto him.

"I want you here too..." Ace grumbled, sitting up.

"Well, I've got work to attend to, brat." Smoker shot back, as he slipped his boots on.

"Humph." Ace crossed his arms over his chest. "Starting to wonder if you even love me..."

Luffy looked up to his brother, and wrapped his arms around Ace's waist. "I love you Oniisan." He grinned, nuzzling against his brother.

Ace smiled softly down at him and brought a hand to run through Luffy's hair. "Love you too..."

Smoker approached Ace's side of the bed, before leaning down and placing a kiss to the top of Ace's head.

"You know how I feel. I don't have to tell you." Smoker stated.

Ace shrugged. "Yea, yea."

He knew Smoker had an attraction to him, and a sort of affection, in his own way. But it would sure be nice if Smoker actually threw an 'I love you' out there every now and then.

"See ya around, Portgas." Smoker said as he backed up, and grabbed a tissue out of the box on the nightstand.

He wiped off his stomach, threw it in the trash and made his way out, lighting two cigars on the way.

Ace turned to Luffy. "Looks like it's just you and me for a little while."

"Yay!" Luffy smiled wide, clinging to his brother tighter.

Ace returned the smile, as he laid back once more.

"Ace," Luffy started.

"Hm?"

"Can I be with 'Ol Smokey next time?" Luffy asked.

Ace chuckled. "Fine by me."

Luffy snuggled against Ace. "My Oniisan's the best." He leaned up, giving a peck to Ace's lips.

Ace wrapped his arm around Luffy's neck, keeping him close. "So is my little brother." He said, pulling the sheet up over them both, and rested his head against Luffy's.

* * *

As always, I would love to know what you think! :3 So please, if you'd be so kind as to write me a review, it'd make my day.


End file.
